1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a process for improving the utilization of feedstuffs by ruminants, especially during the transition from a roughage diet to a feedlot diet, and more particularly to a process for administering to a ruminant a feed additive composition which includes Propionibacteria jensenii strain P-63, preferably in combination with a lactic acid producing bacteria for improving the production from, and feed conversion efficiency of, a high grain or concentrate feedlot diet. The composition also may be used to reduce scours in swine.
2. Technology Description
Acute indigestion resulting from the transition from a predominantly roughage diet to a feedlot diet could be fatal to ruminants. The purpose of a feedlot operation is to fatten a ruminant, such as beef cattle, for sale or slaughter. The most common and efficient method of fattening ruminants is to feed them a high grain or high energy concentrate diet. However. this abrupt conversion from a roughage or pasture diet of plant food, mainly cellulose, to a feedlot diet predominantly composed of grains and starches can cause decreased production to feedlot cattle and even death from acidosis. Similar diet transitions can result in a decrease in milk production for dairy cows as well as death.
As discussed in Diseases of Feedlot Cattle, Second Edition, Lea and Febiger, p 292-293 (1971), acute indigestion in cattle is caused by sudden consumption of large amounts of grain, green corn, green apples or other easily fermentable feeds. During a roughage diet, cellulosic bacteria predominates in ruminal microflora. Volatile fatty acids are usually formed in the following proportions: acetic, 67%; propionic, 19%; and butyric, 14%. These acids constitute an important nutrient from cellulose digestion. However, during the fattening process at the feedlot, cattle are placed on a high grain diet. On a high grain diet the ruminal microflora ferment the new feed and produce 100 or more milli-moles per liter of lactic acid resulting in the rumen becoming immobilized. A large portion of the lactic acid accumulated may be the D(xe2x88x92) isomer which is an unavailable energy source for the ruminant and thus builds up in the rumen. Absorption of the acid into the blood lowers the blood pH and diminishes the content of bicarbonate and glucose bringing about acidosis. Compensation for the acidic condition occurs by excretion of carbonic acid through rapid respiration and by excretion of hydrogen ions through urine. Affected cattle may survive through compensation, however, severe acidosis is fatal. Additionally, the increase in acidity of the rumen damages the mucosa which may result in necrosis of the epithelium which enables bacteria such as Spherophorus necrophorus to enter the veins and be conveyed to the liver where liver abscesses may form in surviving animals.
Lactic acid and products containing lactic acid have been found to enhance gains in the starting period of cattle (first 28 days) and reduce liver abscesses when given prior to the transition from a roughage diet to a feedlot diet. Various strains of Lactobacillus acidophilus have been isolated which restore and stabilize the internal microbial balance of animals. Manfredi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,164, is such a strain of Lactobacillus acidophilus which has been isolated for enhancing feed conversion efficiency. The Lactobacillus acidophilus strain of the Manfredi et al patent has been designated strain BT1386 and received accession number ATCC No. 53545 from the American Type Culture Collection in Rockville, Md. Strain ATCC 53545 demonstrates a greater propensity to adhere to the epithelial cells of some animals which would increase the bacteria cultures"" ability to survive. initiate and maintain a population within an animal intestine. Thus, the primary mode of action as previously understood relative to Lactobacillus acidophilus occurs post-ruminally.
Another strain of Lactobacillus acidophilus isolated for restoring and stabilizing the internal microbial balance of animals is disclosed in Herman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,425. The
Lactobacillus acidophilus strain of the Herman et al patent has been designated strain BT1389 and received accession number ATCC No. 55221 from the American Type Culture Collection in Rockville, Md. Strain ATCC 55221 is a further improvement on strain ATCC 53545 in that it is easily identified and quantified due to its resistance to antibiotics such as erythromycin and streptomycin.
The above-mentioned strains of Lactobacillus acidophilus are perfectly good lactic acid producing organisms. However, more than a lactic acid producing organism is needed to improve the utilization of feedstuffs by ruminants, especially during the transition from a roughage diet to a feedlot diet. The problem with the increase of D-lactate in the rumen must also be resolved in order to facilitate the transition of ruminants from a roughage diet to a feedlot diet.
Administration of bacteria to cattle is also problem due to the extreme sensitivity of organisms like Lactobacillus acidophilus which are difficult to maintain in a viable state at ambient temperatures. Also, lactic acid is corrosive to feedlot and feedmill equipment and metallic components
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,534,271 and 5,529,793 suggest that both a lactic acid producing culture as well as a lactate utilizing bacterial culture be combined with a typical animal feedlot diet to assist in the transition of a ruminant diet from roughage to feedlot while minimizing the risk of acidosis. These patents list several classes of materials from each of the producing and utilizing categories which may be selected for combination with the animal feedstock. Unfortunately, these patents; do not give much guidance as to which of these specific cultures should be selected in order to gain efficacious results. The only lactate utilizing cultures which are specifically enabled by the examples are Propionibacterium P-5, Propionibacterium P-42 and Propionibacterium P-99 and the only lactic acid producing cultures enabled by the examples are Lactobacillus acidophilus ATCC 53545 and Lactobacillus acidophilus strain LA45. The reference fails to disclose or suggest that amongst the thousands of permutations possible presented by their proposed combination of cultures, that synergistic results can occur by selecting a very specific strain of lactate utilizing culture not specifically enabled in these patents. The inventors of the instant invention have discovered such a specific lactate utilizing culture, namely Propionibacterium P-63.
Despite the above teachings, there still exists a need in the art for a direct fed microbial for ruminants having a specifically defined lactic acid utilizing culture which, when combined with lactic acid producing cultures, can demonstrate unexpected results in terms of efficacy against acidosis.
In addition, there exists a need in the art for a direct fed microbial which may reduce scours in swine and companion animals as the above technology has been more specifically directed against treatment of acidosis in ruminants.
In accordance with the present invention a novel direct fed microbial for ruminants having a specifically defined lactic acid utilizing culture which, when used alone as a direct fed microbial or combined with lactic acid producing cultures, can demonstrate unexpected results in terms of resistance against acidosis is provided. More specifically, the lactic acid utilizing culture composes Propionibacterium P-63. This increased resistance can enable the ruminant to be superior producers of milk, if dairy ruminants, or experience greater weight gain, if beef ruminants. This culture may also be used to reduce scours in swine.
A first embodiment of the present invention comprises a ruminant direct fed microbial composition of matter comprising an acidosis inhibiting effective amount of Propionibacterium P-63. In most embodiments, the microbial composition is combined with an animal feed material selected from the group consisting of corn, dried grain, alfalfa, corn meal and mixtures thereof.
In the preferred embodiment, the direct fed microbial composition further comprises a lactic acid producing bacterial culture, and even more preferably Lactobacillus acidophilus ATCC 53545.
A second embodiment comprises a swine direct fed microbial composition of matter comprising a scour inhibiting effective amount of Propionibacterium P-63.
Still another embodiment of the present invention comprises a process for reducing acidosis when converting a ruminant diet from a roughage diet to a grain diet by administering to a ruminant a direct fed microbial comprising an acidosis inhibiting effective amount of Propionibacterium P63.
In most embodiments, the microbial composition is combined with an animal feed material selected from the group consisting of corn, dried grain, alfalfa, corn meal and mixtures thereof.
Yet another embodiment comprises a process for reducing scours in swine by administering to a swine a direct fed microbial comprising an scour inhibiting effective amount of Propionibacterium P-63.
In a preferred embodiment, the direct fed microbial composition further comprises a lactic acid producing bacterial culture for administration to the ruminant, and even more preferably Lactobacillus acidophilus ATCC 53545.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel direct fed microbial for ruminants or swine.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a process for reducing acidosis in ruminants when converting from a roughage diet to a grain diet.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a synergistic combination of lactic acid producing cultures with lactate utilizing cultures to reduce acidosis in ruminants when converting from a roughage diet to a grain diet.
Another object of the present invention is directed to a method for reducing scours in swine.
These, and other objects, will readily be apparent to those skilled in the art as reference is made to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.
In describing the preferred embodiment, certain terminology will be utilized for the sake of clarity. Such terminology is intended to encompass the recited embodiment, as well as all technical equivalents which operate in a similar manner for a similar purpose to achieve a similar result.
Propionibacterium P-63 is a culture of the species Propionibacterium jensenii, strain designation PJ54. This information is obtained from Communicable Disease Laboratory, in Atlanta, Ga., U.S.A. Genetic equivalents of this strain are expressly considered to be covered within the scope of the present invention.
The use of lactate utilizing bacteria in ruminant feeds, even those feeds designed to aid in the conversion of the ruminant from a roughage diet to a grain diet is not considered novel. The prior art is replete with listings of many genus/species and strains of materials suggested for ruminant feeds. Prior to the present invention it is not believed that the use of Propionibacterium P-63 has been disclosed or suggested for use in animal feeds. The inventors have surprisingly discovered that this specific strain demonstrates superior ant-acidosis properties as compared to other lactate utilization bacteria. While not wishing to be bound to any specific scientific theory, use of this strain of bacteria during conversion of the ruminant feed from a roughage diet to a feedlot diet does not result in an appreciable production of lactic acid in the rumen, allowing it to remain at a relatively constant pH.
It is also believed that P-63 can be effectively used to treat scours in swine by administering a scour inhibiting amount of P-63 to a swine.
In practice, the amount of Propionibacterium P-63 which should be administered to the animal ranges between about 1xc3x97106 cfu/animal/day to about 1xc3x971012 cfu/animal/day. Higher amounts of the bacterium are preferably used, i.e., greater than about 1xc3x97109 cfu/animal/day when the bacterium is the sole acidosis or scours control agent whereas lesser amounts, i.e., less than about 1xc3x97108 cfu/animal/day may be administered when a lactic acid producing bacterium culture is added in combination with the P-63.
The bacterium culture may be administered to the ruminant in one of many ways. The culture can be administered in a solid form as a veterinary pharmaceutical, may be distributed in an excipient, preferably water, and directly fed to the animal, may be physically mixed with feed material in a dry form, or, in a most preferred embodiment, the culture may be formed into a solution and thereafter sprayed onto feed material. The method of administration of the culture to the animal is considered to be within the skill of the artisan.
When used in combination with a feed material, the feed material is preferably grain based. Included amongst such feed materials are corn, dried grain, alfalfa, and corn meal and mixtures thereof.
The bacteria cultures of the novel process may optionally be admixed with a dry formulation of additives including but not limited to growth substrates, enzymes, sugars, carbohydrates, extracts and growth promoting micro-ingredients. The sugars could include the following: lactose; maltose; dextrose; malto-dextrin; glucose; fructose; mannose; tagatose; sorbose; raffinose; and galactose. The sugars range from 50-95%, either individually or in combination. The extracts could include yeast or dried yeast fermentation solubles ranging from 5-50%. The growth substrates could include: trypticase, ranging from 5-25%; sodium lactate, ranging from 5-30%; and, Tween 80, ranging from 1-5%. The carbohydrates could include mannitol, sorbitol, adonitol and arabitol. The carbohydrates range from 5-50% individually or in combination. The micro-ingredients could include the following: calcium carbonate, ranging from 0.5-5.0%; calcium chloride, ranging from 0.5-5.0%; dipotassium phosphate, ranging from 0.5-5.0%; calcium phosphate, ranging from 0.5-5.0%; manganese proteinate, ranging from 0.25-1.00%; and, manganese, ranging from 0.25-100%.
While the P-63 culture may be used alone in a method to prevent acidosis or scours, because of the high levels of administration required and the desire for even better resistance against disease, it is optionally combined with a lactic acid producing culture. Despite the above, it is hypothesized that one does not need a lactate producer in a beef direct fed microbial (DFM) to prevent/reduce acidosis. If the reason (or at least primary contributor) acidosis occurs is lactate production, adding a lactate producing organism with the DFM may likely be inconsequential. It is further hypothesized that a lactic acid producing culture may not be required when using P-63 to prevent scours in swine.
If added, the lactic acid producing bacteria could include, but is not limited to, the following: Lactobacillus acidophilus; Lactobacillus plantarum; Streptococcuus faecium; Lactobacillus casel; Lactobacillus lactis: Lactobacillus enterli; Lactobacillus fermentum; Lactobacillus delbruckii; Lactobacillus helveticus; Lactobacillus curvatus; Lactobacillus brevis; Lactobacillus bulgaricus; Lactobacillus cellobiosuus; Streptococcus lactis; Streptococcus thermophilus; Streptococcus cremoris; Streptococcus diacetylactis; Streptococcus intermedius; Bifidobacterium animalis; Bifidobacterium adolescentis; Bifidobacterium bifidum; Bifidobacterium infantis; Bifidobacterium longum; Bifidobacterium thermephilum; Pediococcus acidilactici; and, Pediococcus pentosaceus. Particularly preferred is the use of Lactobacillus acidophilus, and most preferably the strain corresponding to ATCC 53545.
When a lactic acid producing culture is utilized in combination with P-63, In practice, the amount of lactic acid producing culture which should be administered to the animal ranges between about 1xc3x97106 cfu/animal/day to about 1xc3x971012 cfu/animal/day, with amounts ranging from about 1xc3x97107 cfu/animal/day to about 1xc3x97109, cfu/animal/day being most preferred.
The invention is described in greater detail by the following non-limiting examples.